Y así será
by Alina-Faberry
Summary: One-shot Faberry. "...Por alguna razón Quinn sabía que la lluvia le traía buenos recuerdos" Este fic me surgió gracias al tema "No Rain" de Blind Melon, quizás no es de lo mejor pero a mi me gustó... Se aceptan críticas y comentarios!


Quinn se despertó abruptamente tras el sonido del despertador. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad al tiempo que intentaba recordar el sueño que había sido interrumpido, pero nada lograba salir de su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que de repente todo se borrase por completo? Aún así, en su rostro había una evidente señal de felicidad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja innegable.

Se sentía extrañadamente tan bien. Y últimamente no lo estaba. Su vida no parecía ir por buen camino; más que nunca la soledad la acompañaba y su futuro... era tan evidente, más no realmente el deseado. Por primera vez pensaba que había caído en desgracia y tenía constantes deseos de estar dos metros bajo tierra.

Se levantó de la cama con algo de pereza. Pudo oír que afuera estaba lloviendo, era verano y rara vez llovía. Pensó en cuanto le gustaba ver caer la lluvia por su ventana y se asomó a contemplarla; intensas gotas que caían suavemente dejando un rastro de humedad... Recordó también cómo de niña dibujaba con su dedos en el vidrio empañado... Seguidamente no podía creer como algo tan lejano continuaba en su mente, mientras que el sueño de ese día al parecer se había esfumado.

Miró el reloj. Marcaba las 7:00. En media hora debía de estar en el colegio, por lo que usualmente acostumbraba a prepararse rápidamente, pero la lluvia siempre la animaba y ahora la llamaba en busca de compañía así que no pudo negarse.

Tomó su paragüas y salió por la ventana. El cielo todavía estaba algo oscuro. Por alguna razón sabía que la lluvia le traía buenos recuerdos... lo sabía, pero se preguntaba por qué. Le producía tal felicidad que comenzó a cantar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente... como cada vez que se sentía bien...

_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
>I like watching the puddles gather rain<em>

_**Todo lo que puedo decir es que mi vida es bastante simple**_

_**Me gusta mirar los charcos que la lluvia reúne**_

De a poco, en esos charcos, las imágenes del sueño iban apareciendo y tomando lugar en su cabeza.

_And all I can do is just pour some tea for two  
>And speak my point of view<br>But it's not sane, it's not sane_

_**Todo lo que puedo hacer es servir algo de té para dos**_

_**Y dar mi punto de vista**_

_**Pero no es sano, no es sano**_

Sin saber como se encontraba en una habitación tomando té con Rachel. Absurdo. Hablaban de algo pero aún no identificaba qué.

_I just want someone to say to me no, oh, oh, oh  
>I'll always be there when you wake, yea-ah<br>You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today  
>So stay with me and I'll have it made<em>

_**Simplemente quiero a alguien que me diga que no, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Siempre estaré allí cuando despiertes, si**_

_**Sabes que me gustaría mantener mis mejillas secas hoy**_

_**Así que quédate conmigo y así será**_

De repente comenzó a escuchar las voces, que reemplazaban el sonido producido por la lluvia.

_And I don't understand why I sleep all day  
>And I start to complain that there's no rain<br>And all I can do is read a book to stay awake  
>And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape<br>Escape...escape...escape..._

_**Y no entiendo porque duermo todo el día**_

_**Y comienzo a quejarme de que no hay lluvia**_

_**Y todo lo que puedo hacer es leer un libro para mantenerme despierta**_

_**Y eso desgarra mi vida, pero es un gran escape**_

_**Escape...escape...escape...**_

Raramente había entrado en una cierta confianza con Rachel; le explicaba que últimamente no se estaba sintiendo bien, que no conseguía dejar de llorar y no tenía animos para levantarse de la cama, que por el momento los libros eran su único escape pero que eso no era suficiente. También se quejaba de la falta de lluvia porque esta era la única que lograba animarla de verdad...

_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
>You don't like my point of view<br>You think that I'm insane  
>It's not sane, It's not sane<em>

_**Todo lo que puedo decir es que mi vida es bastante simple**_

_**No te gusta mi punto de vista**_

_**Piensas que estoy loca**_

_**No es sano, no es sano**_

Afirmaba que su vida era bastante simple, mientras Rachel pensaba lo contrario (o al menos no lo creía así) "No te gusta mi punto de vista, piensas que estoy loca" -decía luego-

_I just want someone to say to me no, oh, oh, oh  
>I'll always be there when you wake, yea-ah<br>You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today  
>So stay with me and I'll have it made<em>

_**Simplemente quiero a alguien que me diga que no, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Siempre estaré allí cuando despiertes, si**_

_**Sabes que me gustaría mantener mis mejillas secas hoy**_

_**Así que quédate conmigo y así será**_

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, pensó en cuanto deseaba a alguien que le dijera que siempre estaría allí a su lado al despertar... y sus relaciones anteriores no habían sido más que un fracaso, por lo que nadie había podido asegurarle que su deseo iba a hacerse realidad. "Sabes que me gustaría mantener mis mejillas secas hoy" -decía, cansada de tanto llorar-

_And I'll have it made  
>And I'll have it made, oh<br>Lord no no  
>You know I'm really gonna, really gonna have it made<br>You know I'll have it made  
>Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh<em>

_**Y así será**_

_**Y así será, oh**_

_**Dios no no**_

_**Sabes que realmente, realmente así será**_

_**Sabes que así será**_

_**Ahhh. ahhh, ahhh, ahhh**_

Rachel al verla llorar sintió mucha pena. Jamás había visto a Quinn en alguna circunstancia parecida. Sonrió y con una de sus manos acarició las mejillas de Quinn para secar sus lágrimas... "Y así será" -le aseguró-

Sí, por alguna razón, la lluvia le traía buenos recuerdos. Y Quinn no podía negar que, por más absurdoque fuese, aquel había sido un buen sueño...


End file.
